


Jason - Dávné vzpomínky (kap. 5)

by BlueErill



Series: Jason (TFP: Scions) [5]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Transformers Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueErill/pseuds/BlueErill
Summary: Odpočinková kapitola, kde Jason vypráví o své domovině (Skotsku).
Series: Jason (TFP: Scions) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674205





	Jason - Dávné vzpomínky (kap. 5)

_Abyste si vy i já trochu odpočinuli od všeho toho ztřeštěného dobrodružství, povím vám teď takový příběh o Skotsku, kde jsem ještě před pár lety žil._

Skotsko je kus země, která je jedinečná a nelze zaměnit za nic na planetě. Zelené pláně a kopce. Skály a hory tam trčí ze země jako přírodní sochy. Na pastvinách se pasou ovce a chlupaté krávy s velkými rohy. Všude, kam se vrtnete, jsou jezera a hrady. Nejúžasnější jsou však skotské útesy.

Bylo mi deset, když jsme se odtamtud odstěhovali. Opouštěl jsem to tam vážně nerad. Měl jsem tam kamarády, nikdo mi nenadával do zrzka a moc se mi tam líbilo. Víc než ve Státech. Indián neindián, kaňon nekaňon, New York neNew York, Skotsku se to prostě nemohlo rovnat. Tam bylo tak krásně. Sice tam bylo často deštivo a mlhy se tam vznášely jako šaty bílé paní, ale to na Skotsku bylo nejkrásnější.

Tady jsou samé nové stavby, zatímco tam vás z každého koutu země hlídaly hrady. A také ty útesy.

Bydlívali jsme v domě po mojí babičce a dědovi v malém městečku nedaleko pobřeží. Dřív tam s námi žila babička, ale když mi byli čtyři, odešla do nebe za dědou. Nikdy jsem ho nepoznal, ale táta mi vypravoval, že s ním byla sranda. 

Vždycky jsem rád běhal na útesy a díval se na moře. Někdy bylo klidné, jindy divoké. Představoval jsem si, co za nestvůry se v něm skrývá. Obří chobotnice, hadi, krakatice, vodní draci. A v mracích nad hlavou jsem viděl draky také.

Když se máma starala o mrňouse Ricca, Gwendolína byla u kamarádek a táta na dřevě, chodil jsem se svými kamarády, kdo mohli ven, na pobřeží a sbírali jsme tam, co jsme našli zajímavého. Pamatuji si, že jsme si hráli na Vikingy a na ukradené loďce nás můj nejstarší kamarád Fletcher zavezl kousek na moře.

Moře bylo klidné, ale počasí se tu rychle mění. Jednou jsme byli kus dál od pobřeží, když se zatáhlo a začalo pršet. Voda pod námi začala vřít a loďka se na vlnách divoce houpala. 

Fletcher nás naštěstí dopravil zpátky, ale já a ostatní malí kluci jsme brečeli hrůzou, že se převrátíme a sežere nás nějaká mořská potvora. Jeden z kluků s dokonce po... ehm... no to je fuk. Domů jsem přišel s velkou vodou. Byl jsem mokrý od hlavy po paty, ale bylo mi skvěle.

Když mi máma pomohla se převléknout do suchého, sedl jsem si do obýváku ke krbu, kde už praskal oheň, který táta zapálil. Hrál jsem si s vesmírnou lodí, kterou jen dostal o Vánocích a hrál jsem na to, že ta vesmírná loď letí galaxií od planety k planetě a tam, kde zastaví, tak tam na té planetě si najdou lidi z posádky nějakou zábavu. Moje oblíbená postava byl kapitán Gigaman. Ten se chodil nalívat do hospod.

Ricco ležící v kolíbce ve stejném pokoji moje hraní ale přerušil takovým řevem, že jsem z obýváku raději utekl. 

Ještě než se Ricco narodil, byl v domě větší klid. To si se mnou všichni hráli. I Gwen. Tehdy to byla dobrá sestra, nechápu, co se jí stalo, že se tak změnila. Asi za to může ta změna prostředí. Já v tomhle kusu světa taky nějak nezapadl.

Když jsem měl nastoupit do třetí třídy, naši se rozhodli odstěhovat. Z mnoha důvodů. Asi kvůli práci především a taky tátově touze vidět UFO, jehož zjevem byla Amerika proslavená.

Teď po několika letech bych se tam rád zase vrátil. Do Skotska. Bylo tam krásně. Navíc mám takový pocit, že se tam prostě musím někdy vrátit. Jako bych tam něco zapomněl.

_No a jinak? Co můj kotník? No, abych řekl pravdu, nechce mi nějak splasknout. Stále nemůžu na tu nohu došlápnout a tak chodím všude o berlích. Je to s nima otrava, ale mají i svou výhodu - terorizátoři mě nechávají být, protože na mě pořád někdo dohlíží, a kdyby se mi něco snažili provést, spíš by prodělali._

_V mojí malé neschopence se najednou objevili lidi, co se mi rozhodli pomáhat. Třeba Spike. Ten nevynechá jedinou příležitost, kdy se se mnou může svézt výtahem ve škole. Nebo Veronica, která mi vždycky pomáhá na obědě odnášet jídlo ke stolu a dostane se se mnou až úplně dopředu. Nebo John, který mi nosí tašku a učebnice, si připadá víc důležitý než dříve. Nemluvě o učitelce, která mě nechá ulít se z tělocviku, i když - po pravdě - na to mám omluvenku._

_Takhle to chodí už celý týden. Za tu dobu se nestalo nic extra. Fireshot se neukázal a ani v televizi nebo na internetu jsem nenarazil na nic zajímavého. Dost jsem se zabýval hledáním odpovědí. Prošmějdil jsem internet a sledoval jsem všechny zprávy o záhadných věcech, jen abych zjistil, že po Autobotech a jejich nepřátelích Decepticonech někdo velmi dobře zametá. A je to vlastně dobře. Já být na cizí planetě, taky bych nechtěl, aby o mě věděla celá populace…_


End file.
